Kiss Me, Touch Me, Love Me
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: She couldn't get him out of her head. His touches set her skin on fire.
1. Why Can't I Stop Thinking About You?

**Erin: **I was reading some fanfiction when all the sudden I got an idea. I loved Alek and Chloe before but tonight's episode was just awesome! I like Brian I do but I LOVE Alek.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. If I did, man the things I would do…

**Warning:** This is a rate M fanfiction and that is for a reason. There are sexual acts, body parts, ect. In this fanfic so be warned!

* * *

><p>Kiss Me, Touch Me, Love Me<p>

Chapter 1: Why Can't I Stop Thinking About You?

His lips trailed across her skin causing her back to arch into his touch. His hand slid down her side barely touching her skin yet setting her entire body on fire. His cheek rubbed hers like a cat showing its affection before his head tilted to the side capturing her lips.

Her hand entwined in his hair. She slid her fingers under his shirt his skin hot, soft, and smooth. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he rubbed against her warmth. Her body pressed against his out of instinct as her foot trailed down his leg.

His tongue tasted her lips pushing them apart. His pulled her in deepening the kiss as his hand brushed against her stomach slowly moving under her top. She arched her back pressing his hand flat to her skin. His hand moved under her garments cupping her breast causing a soft moan to flow from her throat.

His head tilted down sucking her skin sure to leave a mark in the morning. Her leg locked around him forcing him to press against her center causing as much friction as could be with their clothes still on.

His hand slid out from under her shirt causing a whimper at the loss of contact. A smirk slid onto his features as he pulled down her shirt and bra to reveal one of her beautifully sculpted breasts. His lips capturing the pink taunt nipple causing a gasp followed by a pleasure filled moan to pour out of her body.

His tongue caressed the soft pink skin as her eyes rolled back into her head. His tongue began to trail a path down towards the edges of her jeans kissing and sucking at her skin. His hands made quick work of the button. Hooking his thumbs under the jean he made to remove them letting his tongue trail a path to her warmth.

"Alek," she moaned his name as he touched what no other man had yet to.

Chloe shot up out of the as her alarm blared in her ears. Panting her heart beat out of her chest, her body was covered in sweat. She could feel the wetness in her panties. She fell back onto her pillow as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Alek," she whispered. Why had she been dreaming of him?

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what did you think? Yummy right? Well they're a yummy couple. I can't wait to see more of them. I hope Chloe realizes how great he is for her. She really does wonders for him. Please Review!


	2. Now You Know

**Erin:** Because of the massive amount of reviews and messages and such asking me to write another chapter, I did! Normally I don't because well I never have time for more than a oneshot but I did have an idea for a second chapter but really this is more like a second oneshot added on. So here you go everyone who's wanted this chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. It would be so fun if I did though.

**Warning:** This is a rate M fanfiction and that is for a reason. This chapter is even worse than the first with more nudity and such so read and your own risk!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Now You Know<p>

"We belong together," he found his voice telling her what he had wanted since the beginning.

Stepping forward he kissed her sparking something he had never felt with anyone before. She stood there in shock at not only his confession but the kiss itself. He pulled away after only a second staring at her face trying to get a read on what she was feeling. Slowly she leaned forward realizing ever since that night, that dream, how much she wanted this.

As their lips touched again only this time it wasn't a one sided kiss it was a slow building loving kiss. Chloe's hand moved up wrapping around his neck pulling him to her. His hands moved to her hip equally bring her body to his.

He wasn't sure how they managed it but somehow they made it to her room without her mother finding out. Hovering over her he nipped at her lip letting his tongue trail around the edges of her soft sweet pink lips. Her hands dug into his jacket pulling him down onto her yet he kept his full weight off her.

His tongue caressed hers tasting every bit of her. His hands underneath her gripping her securely, pressing her chest to his. Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders pushing away his jacket. In an effort not to break their kiss he quickly tossed the jacket to the floor. Obviously not satisfied with only his jacket being tossed away she pulled the edges of his shirt up allowing her to gaze upon his well tones abs.

Sitting up he quickly yanked of his shirt throwing it onto the floor. Looking back at her she sat up removing her own jacket letting it fall to the floor. Leaning down his lips trailed the soft skin of her neck down to the valley between her breasts. His hands dipping under the edges of her shirt as her arms draped around him.

Sucking at her pulse a soft moan left her amazing lips. Her eyes closed revealing in feel of what he was doing to her body. His hands slid across her skin up her sides stopping under her bra letting his thumbs trace the skin under her wire.

Raising her arms she signaled to him to take of her long sleeved shirt. Quickly in one fluid motion he tossed it into the pile building on the floor. Kissing her neck down to her shoulder he slid one of her bra straps off kissing the skin. Arching back his firm grip held her up as his tongue made a path to her breast darting under the lace material erecting a gasp from her throat.

His fingers moved to the clasp of her bra quickly undoing it before backing away. She stared at him with lust filled eyes removing the precious material letting him take in the full view of her pale breasts.

His jeans became unbearably tight. Leaning back she fell onto her bed pulling his body over her staring up into his staring her eyes than drifting down to his lips. Tracing with her fingers she touched every inch of his chest down to the pubic hair that started before his jeans. His eyes closed as his cock twitched as the feel of her so close.

Her fingers undid the button allowing him some freedom as her hands pushed his jeans just over his hips along with his boxers finally freeing him completely for the restraint. Her nails slid down his long length causing him to move towards her touch moaning. Her thumb rubbed his tip spreading precrum around him.

Opening his eyes his lips locked around one of her perky nipples. Her hand gripped around him as she moaned arching up to give him better access. His hand gripped her other soft breast massaging it pinching the nipple. Moaning loudly she stroked his length.

Groaning his free hand moved to unhook her jeans button knowing that he would lose it if he didn't act quickly. Managing with one hand he undid her jeans feeling the wetness of her panties he slid a finger inside her parting her lips to stroke her clint. Moaning loudly he stroked her again to hear that amazing sound he was causing to come from inside of her. Rubbing circles his finger becoming wet he moved lower his finger sliding inside of her.

"Oh," she moaned arching up to him.

Working her slowly he slid another finger inside of her. Her nails dug into his back as her other hand stroked him harder, faster. He moaned pressing his thumb on her nub.

Her eyes opened as she stared up at him. "Alek," her voice moaned his name. "I need you."

Pressing his hot lips to hers he removed his hand causing a whimper to come from the loss of his touch. Standing up he pulled down all that was left of his clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. Gripped her jeans and panties she yanked them over her hips pulling them down past her knees. He grabbed them from her removing them completely before dropping them to lie wherever they fell.

Sitting up on her elbows she memorized this moment, his body. His eyes took in her completely naked form licking his suddenly dry lips. Her hand reached out to him. Intertwining their fingers she brought him to her. Leaning over her body he kissed her slowly, sensually, with all the feeling he had for her. Her hand running through his hair his body pressed against hers, his length on her inner thigh.

Pressing up against him his tip right against her opening they moaned together.

Pulling back though he looked down at this beautiful woman lying underneath him. "Chloe," he whispered. "I love you."

A wide smile, the kind that made his heart stop spread across her face at him.

A splash of cold water hit his face waking him up from his perch on Chloe's roof. "Dammit," he cursed at himself for falling asleep. He knew he probably shouldn't have taken this shift to watch her but after confessing his feelings for her only a few hours ago he couldn't bring himself to leave. He was worn out from the fight and still a little sore. Now he was also hard, very hard from his wet dream.

Listening he could hear Chloe sound asleep underneath him. He smiled. She had kissed him back. As much as he would have wanted to take her as he had in his dream he would be slow about it take his time because she was worth it, she was defiantly worth it.

Suddenly it began to pour cold water drenching him in minutes. "Fuck!" This was going to be a crappy shift. He moved under the branch of a tree to get some shelter. At least now he wasn't horney, now he was just freezing cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Yes another dream! Only this time from Alek! I know I'm a little mean not making this reality but hey dreams can be much more fun than reality. So I hope to all of you who wanted more liked this. Please review.


	3. Am I Dreaming?

**Erin:** Okay I know I said the last chapter was the last chapter but this time it is for real! I had to wrap it up. I actually wrote this chapter yesterday but I had my betareader look over it first so now I am finally posting it!

Disclaimer – I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. That would be so much fun through!

**Warning: **This chapter contains graphic sexual activity! I mean it! Full on sex! So you have been warned!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Am I Dreaming?<p>

A crash woke Chloe from a deep sleep causing her to almost fall out of bed. Jumping to her feet she turned around the room realizing quickly by the sound of rain and the flash of light that what had woken her was thunder.

The sound again echoed through the room causing her to flinch. Pulling the curtain away from the window she could see the raging storm outside. That's when it hit her. Outside where the storm was rampant was also where Alek was watching over her protectively and she knew that even this storm would not stop him.

Tossing the window opened water splashed in her face wind tousling her hair.

"Alek!" she called loud enough for him to hear her but not loud enough to wake her mother.

For a second she thought maybe she was wrong and he had gone home. When he appeared through her window drenched to the bone she knew he had been out there for a while. He was shaking and his breath was shallow. Closing the window she grabbed his hand pulling him into her bathroom she flicked on her lights.

She grabbed his jacket tossing it off his shoulders. This sudden shock that Chloe was disrobing him made Alek pull away.

"What are you doing?" he asked pushing her off.

Chloe ignoring his protests tossed his jacket over the shower grabbing the edges of his shirt yanking it from his shivering form. "You can't stay in these clothes. They're drenched. You're going to get sick. Why where you out there? It's pouring rain and your hurt." Chloe's eyes fell on the bruises around his eye.

"It's my job to look over you. Do you think a little rain is going to stop me?" he asked suddenly all too aware he was standing in front of her shirtless. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Chloe completely oblivious to the fact she was disrobing the man, yes man very much a man, she had been having wet dreams about. She rang out his shirt laying it over the shower to dry.

"It's not just a little rain it's a freaking thunder storm. Take off your shoes and socks. You're not going to trail water all over my room," she ordered stepping out of the bathroom. Tossing opened a couple of drawers she searched through them.

Looking at his feet Alek sighed taking off his shoes. She was right. He shouldn't be trailing muddy footprints around her room. Getting rid of as much water as he could from his socks he put them up with his shirt and jacket. Reaching into his pocket he checked his phone to make sure the rain hadn't done any permeate damage.

Grabbing a large t-shirt and sweats Chloe moved back into the bathroom setting them down on the sink. "They should fit. Mom accidently bought me guy's sweats because they were on sale. The t-shirt was just something good to sleep in. Guy's shirts make the best pajamas."

Alek swallowed hard. For the first time since he had come into her room he took a good look at the girl standing before him. She wore a tank top and it was very clear that due to opening the window caused her to become the freezing cold. And she was cold, very cold. Staring at her hardened nipples he was glad to be wearing sub-zero cold soaked jeans.

Chloe finally stopped rushing around the room took a hard look at him. Alek's hair was dripping wet and the water rolled down to his amazing chest, even better than she had imagined. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She had just been kissing him only a few hours ago. She hadn't even really figured out her feelings for him but now that she was staring at him half naked and dripping wet causing heat to build between her legs she knew.

She had only ever dreamed of him even when she was with Brian. He knew her completely, she could kiss him, and he was always protecting her, thinking of her first. Now that it was staring her in the face she wondered how she could have ever been so blind to the fact that she was in love with him. She was in love with Alek, not Brian.

Alek watched her features as she stared at him his heart pounding in his chest. She was debating something, but what he had no idea. He could never figure out how her mind worked. Suddenly he got his answer as she tossed her arms around him pressing her body to his and kissing him breathlessly.

Pushing her into a wall he kissed her back with equal force. God if he was dreaming. That thought left his mind when she grabbed at his button unhooking his soaking wet jeans and pushing them and his boxers past his hips causing them to become a wet pile on the floor.

Kissing down her neck Alek leaned down as he did his lips trailed between her breasts. Finally breaking away he moved to grab the wet clothes throwing them over the shower. Instantly he was kissing her again, licking her neck, sucking on her. Grabbing her arms he pinned them above her head.

His other hand moved down her back gripping her ass. Wrapping her legs around him, he ground into her. She moaned loudly forcing him to cover her mouth with his own to muffle her. His hand clasped around her breast needing it causing another moan to have to be silenced.

Removing her arms from his grip she wrapped herself around him kissing him deeper, harder. As his tongue entered her mouth she reveled in his taste, the sensation of his tongue running across her own.

His hands gripped the edges of her shirt pulling it over her head. He licked his lips at the sight of her. This was even better than he dreamed about. He stared at her, beautiful doe eyed and innocent. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers kissing her much more slowly filled with much more passion.

Chloe realized he was so incredibly hot, not just in the looks department, but being out in the freezing cold made it so his body temperature had risen to help. It made his bare chest against her own additionally pleasurable. She smiled running her fingers through his wet locks.

As he pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers staring profoundly into her eyes. Her smile lit up everything. He pulled her into a hug burying his face into the crook of her neck breathing her in.

"I love you Chloe King," he muttered.

Wrapping her arms around his she almost laughed out loud due to her pure happiness. "I love you too Alek Petrov." He kissed her again and again never so happy in his life. "How abut we move this to a bed? It's much more comfortable than my bathroom."

Lowering her down Chloe grabbed his hand to pull him into the other room. Pulling her back Alek quickly grabbed his jeans pulling out his wallet he snatched a condom. Chloe raised an eyebrow at him.

Alek shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a guy."

Chloe shook her head dragging him back into the bedroom. Pushing her pants down she let the clothes fall to the floor before climbing into bed. Alek stood there for a moment gazing at her. Finally her impatience getting the best of her Chloe grabbed his arm yanking him onto the bed.

Laughing he pushed her back hovering over her kissing her until she melted into him. His body pressed against her she could feel him on her inner thigh making her all the more wet. Running her fingers down his chest he shivered under her touch.

Taking the condom from him she tore it opened carefully. As she moved to put it on him Alek took her hands showing her exactly what to do. He groaned as she touched him. Crawling back over her he couldn't help but marvel at this beautiful angel under him.

Reaching up Chloe cupped his face bring him down to press his lips to hers. As he pushed in she gasped her nails digging into his back. Alek's mouth covered her preventing any sound to be heard. Once fully inside of her he froze letting her feel him in this moment inside of her.

He could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she stared up at him. Running his fingers through her hair he began to move. Chloe winced for a moment getting used to this new feeling before this sudden pressure began to build. Her eyes rolled back into her head biting her lip to prevent the loud moan to escape.

Burying his head against her neck he tried to keep from becoming loud but soon he found that to be almost impossible. As her hips moved to meet his and she used muscles she had never had to before his grip on her tightened as his pleasure built.

Crashing her lips against his to silence the pair she locked her legs around him. His hand moved down her thigh gripping her beautiful soft bum he angled himself changing position until he found, a sharp deep moan let him know that he had found her spot. He pounded into her wanting them to come together. He slipped his hand between them rubbing her.

Her fingers interlocked in his hair as she muffled her screams of pleasure. Her mind was lost as her body took over. She could feel the pressure building. Seeing white she felt her release as she came crashing down from her high.

He moved faster and faster reaching his own release as her muscles clinched around him pushing him over the edge. His grip firm around her he slowly came out of his orgasm. Resting his head on her soft chest, their breath heavy and their hearts pounding like they had ran a 20 mile marathon.

...

The blaring of her alarm clock woke Chloe from a deep sleep. She groaned unhappily. She had just been dreaming of him, again. This time she hated to wake up. Sighing her eyes opened to stare at her closet across the room. Alek, she was in love with him.

She would not be able to get this dream out of her head. She knew she would be thinking about him all throughout her day. What was she suppose to do when she had to face him? It's not like anything actually happened. They had kissed sure but what did that mean anyways?

She knew what she was going to do. She was going to find him in school and tell him how she felt. He had confided in her risking his heart she could at least return to the gesture and confess her feelings.

A groan startled her as arms wrapped around her form pulling her to a warm body. She froze her eyebrow raised as someone buried their face in her hair rubbing against her like a cat does. Turning abruptly in his arms she came face to face with the man she had just been thinking about.

An incredible smile spread across her face as she kissed him senseless. Her hand in his hair she pressed her body against his as his arms locked around her.

They pulled away breathless. "Well morning to you too."

Chloe continued to smile like a giddy school girl. "I thought it was all a dream."

Alek smirked. "You've been dreaming about me? Do tell."

She punched him playfully in the arm. He leaned forward kissing her neck causing her to giggle.

"Well I can't say you're the only one." His playful kisses soon turned to long ones as his tongue rolled against her skin.

She moaned arching her neck to give him better access. Suddenly Chloe's eyes shot opened and she jumped out of bed rushing into the bathroom.

"Chloe?" he called after her confused by her sudden change in mood.

Coming out of the bathroom, now dressed in her pajamas from the night before, she tossed his now dry clothes at him. "You have to go."

"What?" he was completely lost.

"My Mom is in the other room. We are not alone in the house," she reminded him.

His realization caused him to leap out of bed dressing in record speed. Once dressed he moved over to her capturing her lips in a deep long goodbye kiss before walking over to the window to leave.

Grabbing his arm she stopped him. "You know if you're going to keep watching me at night you might as well do it from in here where you can keep a close eye on me."

He smirked. "What a very good idea."

One more quick kiss and he was gone, disappeared out the window. Chloe fell back onto her bed. This where finally starting to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> You know the really funny thing about this is? I just got a review saying I should write a chapter about Chloe waking up and letting him in and you know what? I had already written it! Talk about psychic! Well this is in fact the last chapter… I hope you enjoyed this hot, smexy story! Please review and give me your thoughts.


End file.
